Baby Puff S2 E7
by Mystical5285
Summary: Buttercup and Butch had an arguement and aren't friends no more,but Blossom accidently changed Buttercup into a 5 yr old toddler,until then they have to find a way to change her back,while they do that, Butch had to take care of her. Will they be friends again...or enemies. Read to find out.
1. Friends No More

Hello everybody this is Mystical here and thank you for enjoying,now this story is how Buttercup and Butch got into a argument and didn't want to be friends any more,but Blossom accidently turned Buttercup into a toddler and now they have to find out how to figure out how to change her back,until then Butch have to take care of the toddler, will their friendship be heal,or will they never be friends forever.

Everyone was having fun in a pizza restaurant enjoying their selves.

"Man, I can believe it.How can you afford a pizza place like this Blossom".Buttercup said eating a slice a pizza.

"Why do they call this pizza".Husky said, he was in a disguise. (Think of Roger on the American Dad with the disguises.)

"...Actually we have no idea".Bubbles said while thinking hardly,then they forgot they have Blossom,who was eating a slice of pizza.

"Blossom".Buttercup said her name. "Yeah".She said after she swallowed her pizza.

"Why do they call pizza...pizza".She asked.When she asked that, Blossoms eyes turn white.Then they went back to normal.

"The word pizza is just another word for the Italian people to say,but the American mostly use pizza than the word they use in Italy ,which they use pittsa as it was called.

It first appeared in a Latin text from Southern Italy town of Gaeta.

It was still part of the Byzantine empire,in 997 AD,they get 12 pizzas for Christmas eve as a gift,and another for Easter,and that's why they call pizza...pizza".She said happily.

Everyone was shocked. "Wow...I...am...speechless".Brick said with total shocker.

"Thanks".She said with happiness.

Then a Butch and Buttercup grabbed the last pizza.They start to argue.

"MY PIZZA I HAD IT FIRST".Buttercup yelled. "I HAD IT FIRST".Butch yelled back. "WHAT HAPPEN TO LADIES FIRST".

Buttercup reminded them. "DON'T CARE".Butch protested.

"Why can't you guys just share,...or I have a-".Blossom was cut off by their arguing.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO GREEDY".Buttercup yelled.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SELFISH".Butch yelled back.

"IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND YOU WOULD HAVE LET ME HAVE THE LAST SLICE".

They started to attract people. "IF YOU WERE MY FRIEND YOU WILL BE CARING FOR YOUR OTHER FRIENDS".He yelled.Buttercup stopped.

"Well maybe we shouldn't be friends".The gang gasped.

"...Maybe we shouldn't".Butch agreed.They turned their backs to eachother.

"See ya guy's later".They both went their separate ways.

Everyone in the area turn to their business.The gang was shocked.

"What just happened".Boomer said.

"What I was saying was that I could duplicate the last slice before things get ugly...but it's just got real ugly".Blossom exclaimed.

Lab

The gang just got back and when Sage saw Blossom he ran and jumped in her arms and started to jump up and down.

"I love you to Sage".He started to cuddle on her".Everyone rolled their eyes,until the Professor came in.

"Hey,have any of you guys notice Butches mood,what happened at the pizza restaurant".

They all didn't respond not making eye contact.

"Butch and Buttercup...are no longer friends".His eyes widen.

"No further questions,I'll just work on an invetion".And with that he left.

"What are we gonna do".Bubbles said with sadness.

"Let them think for themselves,but-"Blossom had another vision.

Blossom vision

Blossom saw a baby...that looked like Buttercup. "Butt".The she ran somewhere.

Reality

"Blossom".Blossom turned to Brick.

"I just had a vision,there was this little girl that looked exactly like Buttercup,and she yelled the word butt and ran somewhere".

The boys snickered at the word 'butt'.

"You two are so immature sometimes".Blossom said with a stop-being-stupid look.

"We will se tomorrow okay,it's been late ever since the incedent".

She said using finger quotes. They all left and went to bed.

Hope you like it.bye.


	2. Forgive Or Forget

It's been 3 days since the event at the restaurant.

Even in school, Buttercup and Butch went to different tables.

Everyone except for Butch and Buttercup was in the park.

"It's been 3 days and they still haven't made up yet". Brick said with a sad look.

"I am never gonna eat pizza again,pizza is evil". Boomer said.

"Blossom do you have any spells to let make up". Bubbles asked.

"Guys I can't force them to be friends again". She was right. Even though Butch and Buttercup are the toughest ones in the group,they don't forgive or forget.

 _Skate park_

* * *

Buttercup was on the bench watching the skaters. It really wasn't fun without Butch around.

"I miss you". She whispered to herself. She sing alittle bit.

 **"A million thoughts in my head**

 **Should I let my heart keep listening?**

 **I know it's time to say goodbye**  
 **So hard to let go".**

Then she heard someone yelling her name.

"Hey Butters". She turned around to see her brothers. Dave( or David)and Sam.

"Hey guys". She said sadly.

"Whats wrong". Sam asked.

"Nothing". She denied.

"Something, is wrong, you never ate last night, always in your room, and now your not skating...". Then Dave thought.

"Isn't it about that Butch guy". Sam asked. She sighed sadly.

"He's kinda like a brother to me". Sam said.

"HEY". Dave protested.

"I meant cooler brother". He reasoned.

"AGAIN HEY". They started argueing. Buttercup remembered how Butch and her argue, but they didn't argue and broke up and not being friends.

She was getting sick of the arguing so she ran and left.

* * *

Lab (Butches Room)

Butch was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. It really wasn't fun without Buttercup. He sing alittle.

 **"A million thoughts in my head**

 **Should I let my heart keep listening?**

 **I know it's time to say goodbye**  
 **So hard to let go".**

Then his brothers came in.

"Hey bro". They said.

"Hey". He said sadly.

"Look we know you miss Buttercup". Brick said.

"Whatever". He denied.

"Your not yourself, you always in your room,...". Brick reasoned

"Missing all the football,basketball,and soccer games". Brick exclaimed

"And you never come to eat Blossoms food". They both said.

"I mean come on BLOSSOM food,something is definitely wring bro". Boomer said with alittle shock.

"Nothings wrong okay,we are tough people and when people like me and Buttercup break up our friendship,we don't just say sorry and hug and make up,cause I dont forgive or forget,...SO GET OUT OF MY ROOM". He pushed them out and laid on his bed.

* * *

Buttercup was in her room...in the dark.

She look on a tiny table and saw a picture of her and Butch at the skatepark and she broke her ankle,but Butch was always there to comfort her. She picked it up and smiled to herself from the memory.

 _Flashback_

 _Buttercup was doing a trick until she fall off her skateboard and broke her ankle._

 _"Buttercup". Butch came and help her up._

 _"Don't worry I'm here"._

 _"I think I broke my ankle". She started to cry in pain. Butch helped her up and hugged her. She calmed down alittle._

 _"Don't worry I'm here...I'm always here". She calmed down._

 _"Your are my BF". She said with a smirk._

 _"F". She giggled and looked at him._

 _"Yes my BFF". She convinced._

 _"Forever". He said while sticking his hand out. She slapped it away gently and hugged him._

 _"Best friends forever". They hugged._

 _Flashback Ended._

She smiled and tears flow down her cheeks. She started singing.

* * *

If Only

Buttercup: A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only _[2x]_

(Switch) Butch

Butch:Every step, every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I—I have never been

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah

Both:Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh...

Buttercup:If only, yeah _[3x]_

Butch:If only _[3x]_

* * *

TThey both laid down and went to sleep


	3. Cry Your Heart Out

Buttercup was heading in the SKate Park,but she saw somebody on the bench she was in yesterday,and she was shocked to see Butch. She was about to walk away when someone grabbed her wrist,she turned around to meet 2 forest green eyes.

"What do you want". She said.

"We need to talk". Butch said.

"We don't need to talk about anything". She really did wanna talk but something is holding her back.

"Why are we fighting...over stupid pizza,how did this all happen". He said. She snatched away her hand.

"I don't wanna talk". She said with anger. He grabbed her arm this time.

"Buttercup what's wrong". He asked. She had enough so she snapped.

"I hate you". She whispered. He didn't hear it well.

"What you say". He asked. She turned around.

"I said I HATE YOU I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FREIND,I WISH YOU WEREN'T A SUPERHERO,I WISH YOU WERE STILL A VILLAIN,...BUT I MOSTLY WISH YOU WEREN'T CREATED IN THE FIRST PLACE,JUST DIE ALREADY". She yelles,then she realize what she just said so she covered her mouth.

"...". There was silence. He closed his eyes and walked away. Buttercup started crying, she ran and hugged him from behind.

"I didn't mean to I swear, please dont go, I'm sorry". Buttercup begged for forgiveness.

"...I don't forgive or forget". He said,she let go and he walked away. Her eyes widen.

"Why,me". She asked herself.

* * *

Lab

Everyone just watched everything that happened at the park. Blossom had summoned a tiny TV that can spy on anybody,and they saw the whole drama at the park.

Everyone was shocked and surprise.

"Buttercup". Was the only thing they can say.

"She didn't mean to". Blossom said. Everyone looked at her.

"How did you know". Brick asked.

"Look her aura". They didnt see anything.

"We don't see anything". Blossom forgot they only see light or dark aura,she can see light,dark,and warm blooded auras to.

"When she yelled her aura was grey,it wasn't red,grey is when she's sad,red is when shes angry,I only saw grey,...she was only yelling through,...sadness". They understood alittle bit.

Then Butch came in. Blossom quickly vanished the TV screen and everyone was acting normal.

"Hey bro". Boomer said. Butch was still walking to his room. Husky came in.

"Hey Butch". He greeted. He was still walking. Husky had a questionable face on.

"Whats wrong with Butch". He asked.

.

.

.

.

Buttercup House

Buttercup knocked on the door. Her dad open the door.

"Hey Buttercup wanna-". He was cut off cause Buttercup hugged hum while crying. He never saw Buttercup cry before.

"Me and Butch aren't friends no more". She said whilet sobbing. He hugged back and took her in while holding her. Everyone was about to greet her, but then they saw her crying.

"Sweetie". Her mother had a sad look on her face.

"We'll talk about it after I send her to her room". Her dad say. He laid Buttercup down on her bed.

"Honey what's wrong with Buttercup". BC Mom asked.

"She mother friends with that Butch kid". He explained.

"We saw her at the SKate park,we already knew it was him". Dave said.

"I never knew that guy was so important to Butters". Hes dad said.

"And we never saw her cry before". Sam added.

"Let's just give her some space okay". Her mother said.

* * *

SSorry it short but review if you like it


	4. Baby Buttercup

It's been 2 weeks, 2 WEEKS AND THEY STILL HAVEN'T MADE UP.

They both haven't been to school either.

Everyone even Husky( who was wearing a disguise) and Sage was at the park.

"Okay first of all,we need a plan, it's been 2 weeks". Boomer said.

"I give in". They all looked at Blossom.

"I think I can work up a spell". She said.

"What spell". They all turned around to see Buttercup.

"Oh I just found a spell that can-". She was cut off.

"Nevermind". She started to walk away.

"Hurry Blossom". Blossom book appeared. She was rushing.

"Uno-masad-louco". Black light appeared and aimed at Buttercup. Everyone was black until they only saw was her clothes.

"AHHHHH YOU TERMINATED HER". Boomer yelled.

"Hi". They all turned around slowly to see a toddler...naked.

"Hi mine name is Buttercwup". Eyes widen.

"That was in my vision,a baby toddler that looked like Buttercup". Blossom said.

"My daddy is a pwo wrestler". She said. Blossom picked her up while the gang picked up her stuff. They all flew to the lab.

* * *

Lab

"Professor". Blossom yelled.

"Yes". Then he saw Buttercup.

"IdontknowwhathappenedbutwewereintheparkandButtercupcameandiaccideetlyputaspellonherthatturnedherintoatoddler". They were saying stuff at the same time.

"Wait,one at a time". They told him what happened. Then Butch came in with his Ipod.

"What happened". He asked.

"It's Buttercup". He frowned.

"And I care cause". He said with no care.

"No but-wait where is she I just had her". They were all looking for her. Then Butch felt something on his leg. He looked down and saw Buttercup.

"Hi". She said.

"Umm guys". They turned to him and they saw Buttercup holding his leg.

"That's what happen to Buttercup". His eyes widen.

"Butt". The she ran to him.

"That was my vision she was running to Butch and called him...butt". Brick and Boomer snorted.

"I want butt". Boys snickered.

"I love you butt". They hold their laughs which made their cheeks red.

"Butt,butt,butt". They busted out laughing.

"You guys are so immature". Blossom said.

"Butch can you give her some clothes while we figure this out". They all left,leaving with a toddler and Butch.

"Let's go to my room". He carried a naked toddler to his room. He grabbed at big shirt and put it on Buttercup.

"I love you butt". She hugged him.

"Just sit there okay". He said with still no care. She started jumping on his bed.

"Buttercup sit down". He tried to controll her. Her stomach started growling.

"I'm hungwy". She said with the cutest look.

"Aren't you...Buttercup". He thought Buttercup will be sad,but now she seems.

"I'M HUNGWY". She started wailing. He covered his ears.

"Okay,okay,just be quiet". He was thinking. He was taking forever until she be at him to it.

"I want pizza". When she said that memories came back. But he was distracted by a little toddler.

". Butt this shirt to to cwold". She started shivering. He walked to her and picked her up,she started laughing with joy.

"But first we're gonna have to go to the mall okay". He said with a little Carr for Buttercup,even if she's a baby he has to care a little bit.

"But nim hungrwy now". She started complaining which is really getting on his nerves."

"Okay we'll get food from the mall okay,does that sound good". She nodded.

Butch decided to walk to the mall. Buttercup was excited,but really 😳 of seeing new people. Butch was thinking to himself.

 _I don't know what's going on but if I have to take care of this 👶 then it'll take a lot of care...Wait what happens when I need to change her,...people are sooo gonna judge me for seeing a girls-...let's just go to the mall for now._

* * *

Sorry if this short, but please review.


	5. I Wonder

Mall

* * *

Butch and Buttercup was at the mall.

"Let's get you some clothes first okay". Then Buttercup grabbed his leg and hang on to it.

"Otay". He chuckle. Then he saw a clothing store.

"Finally". He walked in the store to see a little amount of people.

"What do you want to-". He stop when she saw a big hat. It was to big it was blocking her face. He giggled and pick the hat off her face. She and giggled. Then a lady with blonde hair and blue dark eyes came up to them with a smile.

"Is this your little sister". She said kneeling down to Buttercup. Buttercup was really 😳 so she his behind Butch.

"Sorry she's shy and uhhh yes she is my sister". He answered with a nervous smile.

"Butt". She yelled which made the lady raise and eye brow.

"She can't pronounce my name right so she calls me-". He was cut off.

"Butt". She started laugh😄.

"If your wanting new clothes there over there". She pointed. He smiled and thanked her. He walked to the girl clothes.

"I like this one". Buttercup picked up a green T-shirt with a 💯on the back. He .

"Lets get you this then we bcan get you something to-". Then he was cut off by the one person he really didn't wanna deal with right now.

"BUTCHIE". A familiar voice said.

"Dee Dee". He said under Hus breathe. He turned around while picking up Buttercup. Buttercup was frighten over the outburst Dee Dee did.

"Hi Butchie-awww who's this". Buttercup frighten so she yelled...

"AHHHHHHH MONSTER". She started squeezing Butch tight around his neck. He started laughing. Dee Dee was really gonna burst but she smiled.

"Hey Butch wanna hangout I have 2 tickets for the soccer game". She said.

"Sorry but can't gotta take this little 👶 home". Buttercup started pulling his cheeks just because he said that.

"Ow alright alright". He started chuckling while rubbing hisbcheeks .

"Why can't you just get a babysitter". She was starting to get an outburst.

"I can't now will you please go away". She started to get on his nerves.

Monster". Buttercup started laughing with the new nickname. Then Dee Dee had enough.

"LOOK KID DONT YOU EVEN DARE CALL ME MONSTER NO WOULD YOU SHUT 👆 FOR JUST A MINUTE". Buttercup was tearing up and started crying, making people judge her.

"See what you did Dee Dee you made her 😢 now get out of here".Butch shouted, then she yelled and went out the store. Buttercup was still crying. So he went and bought the new clothes and went on home with a crying Buttercup.

The only thing to make her was to hangout in the park. Him and the older Buttercup always go there, so he walked until they made it. Buttercup was still crying.

"Shhh its alright,...you wanna go to the swings". She calmed down and started clapping her hands in joy when he said swing. He smiled and put her down for her to run around a bit. He sat down on the bench.

It was for awhile when she was sitting watching the sunset. Even though Buttercup was only 5 she still had smart thoughts in her head.

"Butch are you mad". He looked at her confuse.

"No,why would I". He smiled.

"Are you mad at me". She asked.

"Of course-". He was cut off.

"Do you hate me". He was really curious of why she asking these questions

"Buttercup-". Cut off again.

"Yes, Buttercup, do you hate Buttercwup". Now he sees why. She was asking does he hate the real Buttercup now, he is hanging out with the baby Buttercup,which he enjoys very much.

"Ummm,". He couldn't answer cause he was confuse. Then she started to get 😪. She then laid on his arm and drifted to sleep. Butch was still thinking but he forgot about Buttercup, he smiled and picked her up. He went home to the lab still thinking.

 _Do I hate Buttercup. I am enjoying this baby Buttercup,...but...I wonder... How's Buttercup taking this._


	6. Dream or Message

Lab

Everyone was in the lab trying to figure out how to turn Buttercup back, then Butch came with Buttercup sleeping in his arms.

"Hey Butch". They said.

"Shhhh she's sleep". He whispered.

"We've still trying to figure out how to change her back". Bubbles said.

"What about your parents Bloss". Butch suggested.

"Their already helping". She answered. He nodded and went to his room.

He tucked her in and started to dress for bedtime. When he was ready he saw Buttercup at the edge of the bed sleeping.

He walk fast not to make her fall. He got in bed and drifted to sleep

* * *

 _Butches Dream_

 _Everything was white and Butch didn't see anything until he saw a figure...it was..._

 _"Buttercup". She turned around with tears in her eyes. He came forward and sat beside her. She looked down._

 _"What are you doing here". He asked._

 _"Leave me alone,...you already hate me enough". She said with sadness. I didn't know she was this sad when I left. Butch said in his thoughts._

 _"Look I'm sorry-". He was cut off._

 _"No you dont , will you stop apologizing , I'm the one to be apologizing". She said about to tear up._

 _"Is this a dream or a message". He asked . She shrugged._

 _"You were the only one that gets me sometimes". She said which got his attention. She continued._

 _"You know everything about me, what I like and dislike,you were my best friend until". She stopped. He scooted over to her._

 _"Is...this how you really feel on the inside". She nodded yes._

 _"Fun fact...when I yell the things I don't mean,...I'm yelling through sadness,..got that from Blossom". She said with drops of tears on her face._

 _"You...don't have to apologize...I forgive you already". She turned to him._

 _"What about the-". She was cut off._

 _"Forgive and Forget...don't care no more". He smiled and hugged her and she hugged back._

 _"Best friends". She said. She said with a ._

 _"No...Best friends forever". They gave each other fist bumps, then hugged._

* * *

Butch waked up. Then he realized he was holding Baby Buttercup who was on his chest. He looked at the clock is was 2:30 in the 🌞. He carefully put down Buttercup in his bed and left for breakfast.

When he came into the kitchen he only saw Blossom.

"Hey Bloss". She smiled.

"Hey Butch, breakfast ready". She gave him waffles.

"Thanks". He said.

" Your welcome". They both sat down at the table.

"I had the weirdest dream to". He said which caught her attention.

"Can you give me the short version,not to rush you". He nodded.

"Everything was white, and I didn't have anywhere to go until I found Buttercup...as her normal self, we talk a little and I understand how she felt on the inside and we made up and we became friends again". He said which made Blossom smile.

"Well that's nice". She greeted.

"But I didn't know if it was a dream or a message". He said with curiosity but shrugged it off.

"Well at least you two made up". She said while drinking her orange juice.

"...Well I should probably check on the baby Buttercup...see ya,and thanks for breakfast". And with that he left. When he left Blossom smirked to herself.

"Glad I saw everything on the dream screen,I'm so glad my dad help me with a spell to send someone's thoughts to another". She smiled and placed everyone s else's breakfast.

* * *

Butch was in his room. When he got in he saw Buttercup jumping on his bed. He chuckled.

"Butt catch me". She jumped off the bed and landed in Butch arms. She started laughing.

"Hey good morning". She giggled. Then her stomach growled.

"I'm hungwy". She said. He smiled.

"Alright let's get dress and have breakfast okay". He said which made her smile.


	7. My Little Buttercup

Butch and Buttercup was at the play ground. Butchb was watching her .

They been here for awhile the Butches compact blink. He opened it to see Blossom with a ? look.

"Butch we have a problem". She said.

"If its Mojo again-". Cut off.

"No its about Buttercup,...we need to change her back quickly,if she don't...she's not gonna exist anymore". His eyes widen.

"What do you mean". He asked.

" The spell has the ability to reverse that persons youth from toddler,to infant,and to". She stopped.

"I'm on my way". He closed his compact.

"Buttercup lets go". Buttercup ran to him and jump in his arms.

Butch had no time to walk so he his behind a tree and transformed. He flew to the lab.

Lab

Butch became de transformed with Buttercup.

"Sit down,I'll get the spell ready". She ordered and went in the other room to prepare the spell. He sat down with baby Buttercup who was asleep. Then Blossom came back with the book and the others came to.

"Ready". Then suddenly Baby Buttercup turned into a infant which made Blossom to hurry up.

"Okay...ulo-aba-ku-bana". Black energy aimed at the infant and when everything stopped,there was still an infant.

"It takes time". Then they all left,leaning Butch an the infant. Buttercup started waking up and started to laugh when she saw Butch. He smiled and picked her up in his lap.

"Butt". She yelled. He sighed.

"Yoi really love calling me that". She laughed in response. They sat there for awhile then it wass bedtime. Butch wanted to fall asleep butvhave to watch the little infant in his arms.

Then finally she was asleep sucking her thumb. Butch decided to rest on the couch tonight.

* * *

 _Butches Dream_

 _Butch didn't know where he was until he saw, a boy and a girl._

 _"Is that...me...and Buttercup". He said. He look closer and saw it was. They were skating along the park._

 _"I remember this memory". He said with a little curiosity. They stopped and came down talking. Then a kid came up to them._

 _"BC". The boy yelled._

 _"I remember that kid. His name was...Glitch... Ditch...Mitch..MITCH.. His name was Mitch". He finally figured. The whole thing played and at the end he smiled._

 _"That's when she stood up for me,that I wasn't a villain no more". He said. Then so many screens appeared with him and Buttercup. The one at Blossoms and her mothers returning party,where they found Sage,when they discovered Husky,and when they won the races against Bell. He continued to walk until threw tge memories they had until he heard a big beep sound._

 _*BEEP*_

 _"What the"._

 _*BEEP*._

* * *

Butch waked up with his alarm clock beeping.

"When did I had a alarm clock". Butch asked himself. He looked over to his bed to see baby Buttercup awake.

"Butt". She yelled. He smiled and picked her up. He then again worked up at 2:30 in the 🌞.

"Come on". He got up for breakfast. And when he went to the kitchen he saw Brick and Blossom.

"Good morning". They said.

"Good morning". He said back. Blossom gave them eggs and bacon. He thank them and Butch ate his breakfast while feeding Baby Buttercup. When he finish he dress him and baby Buttercup.

So they watched some TV and 😌.

"A". The infant said,she was watching an type of ABC show for kids.

"🍎" She said the word on the screen,she clapped in joy.

"B,...BUTTERCWUP". She started laughing clapping her hands. Butch smiled down while she watch. Then her stomach growled.

"Hungry". He asked.

"Fwood, fwood". She said while jumping up and down. He got up and got some apple sauce from the fridge,he fed her for a few minutes and she burp after she finish.

"Excuse you". He pretended to take her nose. She started laughing.

"Wanna take a walk". He asked which made her clap in joy. He picked her up and started walking to the park. When he got there he landed her on the ground.

"Bug". She pointed at a lady bug. He chuckled. Then a Monarch Butterfly landed on her nose and then she sneeze the cutest one. He watched her play,...just like he watched Buttercup when she tells her stories,always cheering when a team wins.

He felt a tear on his left cheek. He wiped it away,then the infant came back. He picked her up in his lap.

"You know, you are exactly Buttercup... she always makes me laugh... always have fun... And to be a good friend". She started laughing. They stayed there for awhile when it was showing the stars in the sky.

"Let's go home". He started walking with a sleepy infantbin his arms.

* * *

Lab

Everyone was asleep and he started to go to bed. He got ready and laid down the infant.

"Goodnight Buttercup". He kissed the infant and went to 😴.


	8. Best Friends Forever

It was 🌞 and Butch worked up with a . Then he felt like he was holding something...really big. He looked down to see a figure. His eye site was still blurry.

"Who are you". He then realized it was asleep. He shook it then it started moving.

"Let me sleep Butch". A familiar voice said. He knows that voice.

"...Buttercup". He whispered. She got up and looked at him. He was speechless,...then he started hugging.

"Butch your squeezing me". She said. He let go. Then the gang came in.

"Buttercup". They yelled except for Blossom. They hugged her.

"Can you guys stop with the hugging". She struggled out of the hug.

"We just miss you". Butch said. Buttercup turned around,...it was silent...Awkward.

"We'll leave you guys privacy". Blossom said and closed the door leaving the two greens. Buttercup sat on his bed beside him. Silence...Awkward.

"I'm sorry". They said at the same time. They looked at each other then laughed.

"I'm sorry for-". She was cut off.

"I know and I forgive you...you tell through sadness". She shot her head up.

"How you know". He smiled.

"I know everything about you Butters...and you know why". She shook her head.

"Because I do,forgive,...and I forget...and also your my best friend-". He was cut off.

"Forever". She said. He nodded.

"Forever". They started hugging. Then they heard whispering. Then out came the gang,even Husky and Men, Blossom knew this was gonna happen so she let it happen. He was part of them along time ago.

"I told you we should have let them be but nooo". Ken said.

"Bubbles wouldn't stop giggling like crazy HEHEHEHEH I mean seriously". Brick complained.

"I don't giggle like that and Boomer won't stop breathing hard". Bubbles accused Boomer.

"Husky's big head was in the way and was making me hot". He passed the blame to Husky.

"My head is big because I'm smarter than you,...except for Blossom".He said.

"Umm guys we forgot we're being watched". Ken said, they looked up to see the greens with a are-you-kidding me look.

"Run". Brick said sinply and they rushed to get up and started running.

* * *

The gang was telling Butter cup the whole story of what happened.

"I turned into a baby toddler,...well I have one question...did Butch changed me cause if he did I will kick him where the sun don't shine". She said ready to hit him.

"No he didnt,but he took care if you...is anyone hungry". They all cheered.

"I'll call the pizza guy". Husky said.

"NO". Everyone yelled.

"Okay,okay,how about...those things... Toc-os". He pronounced.

"TACOS". They all went to a Taco restaurant.

"I am so glad everything back to normal". Blossom said. But Boomer and Brick started arguing over the last Taco.

"Here we go again". Everyone except Boomer and Brick said.

* * *

SSorry some of this stories actions are boring,that's just how I like it but review if you like 👋.


End file.
